The Hunters' Gift
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: In the world, magic is hidden and a war fights beneath the covers of night. Chuck and Blair on opposite sides and yet destined to be together. A spin on Red Riding Hood. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Author's Note: This is going to be a twist of Little Red Riding Hood…though I suppose Red: Werewolf Hunter has a bit more influence. It will be different because in this world there are three basic fractions, Werewolves, Sorcerers and Humans and everyone knew about Werewolves and Sorcerers at one point though at the present day it's hidden. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this._

_Also I wanted to add in that I have been having a hard time typing because of an injury. Sometimes I can only type a few sentences a day other times I can type half a page. I am getting better but it is taking some time and the doctor said it could be up to six months. I had hoped I would be better sooner so I could upload this and keep it updated as a constant thing however I will be unable to do that. I already have the second chapter done and I'm working on the next but I just wanted to give a heads up to any who do read this that while I will continue to work on this story updates might be a while depending on how my arm feels. I apologize and I hope people still enjoy reading this._

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Centuries ago Werewolves, humans and Sorcerers lived in relative peace. Though at first glance one might wonder if the humans were under the Werewolves or Sorcerers however there was a faction of the humans who donned the name Huntresses. They protected the humans from being overpowered by the Wolves or Sorcerers. Though they possessed no animal or magic power they were shrewd and were well versed in the knowledge of combat and how to fight the other two factions. Not only that but they were brave. So even though the Wolves and Sorcerers were slightly above the humans the humans were able to stay up and not be slaves.

The Wolves' alpha family had one son, Bartholomew; he was one of the strongest in decades. The Wolves were able to change between their human form and their Wolf form at any time they so choose. And some of them had developed so they could take on another animal form. They were strong, fast and all of their senses were enhanced. Running from a Wolf would not result in getting away.

The Sorcerers were able to call on magic like they breathe air. They enjoyed the freedom it gave them and because of this some of them decided they had a different mindset. There were some that believed themselves to be above both the Wolves and the humans whereas others believed that it was in the Wolves and the Sorcerers that belonged all the power. From this fraction there was a man, Clyde and he had a daughter, Everly. He loved Everly and wanted nothing but the best for her and so he sought out Bartholomew's Father and made a deal for Everly and Bartholomew to marry.

It wasn't long before the news spread and once that occurred arrangements for the ceremony happened. Everly and Bartholomew were married and all came. Clyde had not wanted the humans there but one of the other elder Sorcerers, Udonna, and a clan of the Wolves had insisted upon it. Clyde was less than happy and so made sure that the humans were in the back. The ceremony went off perfectly.

It was only a few months later when Everly discovered two things. The first, that she was with child and the second that Bartholomew did not love her. Though he was attentive and kind to her it seemed as though a piece of him was missing. It wasn't until Everly had went to find Bartholomew in the woods one day to finally tell him the good news when she discovered he wasn't alone. As she came into a small clearing she found Bartholomew with a Ralina, a Huntress.

To say Everly was only hurt would not be the only thing she felt for she was shocked as well. She wondered if another woman held her husband's heart but to discover that a mere human was the one was something she could barely comprehend. Everly didn't want to just barge in the clearing and she didn't want her husband to know she was here so quickly she masked herself and held her breathe as she watched their interaction and hoped that it was not love as she assumed it was.

For the two were not kissing or in any sort of passionate embrace in fact they were not even touching. They were standing approximately five feet from each other but both of their bodies appeared to want to be closer. Their voices were quiet and she couldn't quite make out what they were saying for she did not have the ears of a Wolf. One look from Bartholomew was like a thousand lovers' caresses, something she had not experienced from her husband.

As she realized the very obvious fact that he was her husband and he had no right in whatever it was he was doing. She knew then that she had but a few options; the first and most obvious would be to interrupt their meeting and show him she knew what he was doing, the second was similar and that would be to alert him to her presence and have the human leave and then talk to him about it, the third would be to pretend it never happened and the fourth would be to curse him.

Standing there watching as he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers along her cheek she could not help the red that started to consume her body. She turned and left in hopes of figuring out which curse it was to enact. It would be one that would make them both suffer for that foolish human had to have known who he was and he…he was married.

She walked faster feeling the anger and hatred wash over her body. Feeling the envy as she realized she would never know what it felt like to have another look at her the way her husband looked at another woman. She would wonder when she was in bed with him in the night if he was only picturing that harlot. She would wonder when he looked at the child, at their child, if he would wish it had come from another.

Her child.

At the very thought all her anger and hatred and violence washed away. She knew that this child could not live with that coursing through her body. And once Everly realized this the utter despair that she would be alone to raise this child took over her body and before she knew it she found herself at her Father's house.

Clyde of course welcomed her in but once he noticed his daughter's heartbroken expression he had her tell him what was bothering her. Thinking her confession would be safe in the house she had grown up in she told him everything. Clyde sat and comforted his daughter and told her not to worry and that all would be well in time. Everly was not sure what her Father meant but she soon went back to her own home and that was when Clyde descended to the basement of his house to allow himself full concentration on what he was about to do.

As soon as he was ready he lay a curse on Bartholomew, a curse which would only take effect once Ralina was nearby. It did not take long for it to happen. Ralina had been in the woods where Bartholomew often found her but this time she was not the only one in the woods. Sophia, the granddaughter of one of the great Sorcerers was also in the woods. When Bartholomew had smelled Ralina's scent he had immediately started towards her direction however because of the curse that had been placed on him he did not make it but two steps before he found his body changing against his will. Soon enough Bartholomew found himself within his animal form. He was quite confused as he only ever changed when he wished it. Then before he could stop himself he bounded after the scent of the woman he had fallen in love with.

Unfortunately for Sophia, who did not know her power well, she happened to be in his way and the giant Wolf stopped to start going after her. Ralina heard the poor girls scream and quickly ran towards it hoping to help her out. As soon as Ralina entered the spot where the Wolf was about to pounce on Sophia it stopped and turned towards her. The Wolf attacked her and she started moving in order to prolong her life. Since she was a Huntress she had a weapon against Werewolves, a silver dagger. Before she could get to it the Wolf dragged his claws down her back and she cried out as she fell.

Ignoring the white hot pain that was beginning to take over her mind she turned and slide the dagger into the monsters' heart. Bartholomew was horrified at the fact that he was attacking his love and yet he could not stop himself. He knew it was the end for her when he saw her back torn apart by his claws. He wished for something to stop him and as he felt the dagger enter his heart he thanked the heavens that he was the one to die so she could live.

After the Wolf fell Sophia quickly ran to Ralina and moved the Wolf off. Ralina had slipped into unconscious and so Sophia quickly used her powers to call her grandmother. Through Udonna's help Ralina was able to be saved. Although when she came to and she saw the Wolf that had attacked her had turned into the man who had said he wanted to pledge everything that he was to her she could not help but feel the utter despair of losing him. She could barely listen to Udonna as she explained that she used Bartholomew's strength to help save Ralina. She didn't pay much attention when Udonna told her that the Huntresses senses would be enhanced. And her mind couldn't focus too much when Udonna explained that her family and Ralina's would be bound together forever.

Many things happened after that and many things were discovered. The Wolves were angry at the Huntresses for Ralina had killed their Alpha. Clyde helped other Sorcerers with their grudge against the Huntresses as well. One of the Sorcerers in Sophia's family felt it was the Wolves fault and so cursed the Wolves. They could no longer be free to turn and instead would answer to the moon.

The Wolves angry at this lack of freedom turned to the Sorcerers that had always been on their side and in turn they tried to do a spell to prevent the Sorcerers who had trapped the Wolves into only being able to use their power so much but through an interference with another faction of the Sorcerers the spell backfired and instead all Sorcerers had a limit to their power.

Finally another group that consisted of both Wolves and Sorcerers knew that without their powers as they were they were weakened and so decided that the Huntresses who had all been able to always fight them should die. The Huntresses quickly became aware of this and so disbanded and joined the rest of the humans in hopes that they could blend in.

And so over the centuries different wars had ignited and died, some grudges had been kept while for others it died away. And yet now the humans are on a higher playing field then the Sorcerers and the Wolves for with all the different wars and fights that had ensued many of them had died, at times even so it seemed they would all die out. The Wolves stay in the night and the Sorcerers stay in the shadow always knowing that somewhere a Huntress could come upon them and be rid of them for good unless they were to discover a way in which to win and gain their power back.

Along the centuries many prophecies were spoken but only one prophecy stood out to those that heard it and it is this that a time will come when what was wrong will be right and things will settle in the world once more allowing a better time than before for power that is shared is amongst the higher will of more than one in which to move towards a time when peace will once more reign.


	2. New Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Author's Note: This is going to be a twist of Little Red Riding Hood…though I suppose Red: Werewolf Hunter has a bit more influence. It will be different because in this world there are three basic fractions, Werewolves, Sorcerers and humans and everyone knows about Werewolves and Sorcerers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this._

_Also I didn't think about specifying regarding who is what but here are the big ones: Wolves-Chuck, Nate, Bart; Sorcerers-Rufus, Dan, Jenny, Georgina; Huntress-Eleanor, Blair; Humans-Lily, Serena, Eric. There are other characters but for right now those are the big ones. I hope that helps._

_Thank you for those who reviewed and read. I will do my best to keep this updated more frequently than not. Just know that I am working on it; I just can't type tons every day but I do work on it every day._

**Chapter 2: New Mission**

Dan picked up the book looking at the map again. He crossed off the current location they were in. He wasn't sure how they were supposed to come up with someplace for Blair to really practice. Turning the page he went to a map of a larger region. Closing his eyes he pulled in the magic and focused it on the map. Surely there had to be someplace new for him and Blair. The Wolves here were getting suspicious and even with Blair being able to manipulate people to her will he didn't think they could last much longer.

Before he could really finish his spell the phone rang. He almost decided to ignore it until he realized it was his Father. He sighed and finished the spell before turning and picking up his phone, "Dad."

"Dan, how are things there?"

He really didn't want to tell his Dad that Blair might have been spotted so he shrugged, "Fine."

"Daniel I know that's not true."

He ran his hands through his hair as he realized what this meant. Jenny had had a vision. Seers were born every once in a while. It was usually the second child in a magic family. Jenny had visions all the time and she would inform them when it was involving them or it was dire. "What did Jenny see?"

"You need to pack and leave before tomorrow night."

"Thanks. I'll get on it."

"That's not just it Dan. Eleanor is dead."

Dan looked to the doorway as he realized her slaughter of those Wolves last night might have been for a reason. He sighed, "When did it happen?"

"The coroner said it probably happened around 11:53."

He nodded more to himself then anything. She had to have felt it, "Alright. We'll pack and leave. Thanks Dad."

"Please let me know when you two are safely away from there."

"Of course," Dan paused as he glanced towards the window, "are you okay?"

His father was silent for a minute before responding, "I now know what my Mom felt like. Hurry and pack and then you know you need to get back here."

"We could go anywhere."

"Her company might be seized by another party and you know that neither Eleanor nor Blair would like that. Blair needs to be here in order to step up and legally take over her Mother's company."

"Alright. We'll go there. Okay?"

"Good. I might not be here when you get here. Jenny…she thinks we need to leave for a bit."

"Is everything alright?"

"You know your sister; sometimes she has clear visions and other times she gets images and then there's the times where she just has a feeling. This is one of those times."

"But her feeling for Blair and I to be there is fine?"

"Yes. Apparently whatever cause for us to leave is not going to affect you at all."

Dan sighed before replying, "Thanks. We'll leave and get there."

"Good luck son."

Dan hung up the phone and gave himself a minute to look around their sitting room. He had way too many things out. He moved to the closet and pulled out the boxes and began packing the books. He knew that dealing with Blair was going to be very difficult for the next little bit. Huntress' grieved differently. He only knew what he had read in previous journals of his own ancestors in dealing with the current Huntress at the time.

When the Mother died the daughter would have an empty feeling at first. But quickly it was replaced by rage which overtook them and soon they were out slaughtering whatever species it was that had killed their Mother, Sorcerers, Werewolves and even just Humans. And the people they killed weren't necessarily involved with their Mother's death it was whoever was nearby at the time. So that meant that Blair was probably out killing more of whatever it was that killed Eleanor. He knew it was only a matter of time before Blair would be back to her rational side but not at this time. After the killing she would then become irrational at times and slightly out of it.

He knew that Blair would have to go and claim Eleanor's business; he just wasn't sure if that was something that she would be able to do. Not with her head being all over the place. Dan picked up one of the books that Blair had been reading a couple of days ago pausing before putting it in the box. It was entirely possible that Blair would be able to act better; she was usually in a great amount of control and maybe, maybe she could conquer this.

Dan finished the box and after closing it taped it shut. He sighed as he realized that he was not going to be that lucky to have Blair not over react. Shaking his head of those thoughts he returned his focus to the task at hand.

* * *

After another couple of hours Dan had the place mostly packed up and had made arrangements regarding the transportation of their belongings. It was around then that he had decided to take a break when he heard the door open and shut. Taking a deep breath he moved to the front hall where he found Blair staring in confusion at the boxes. She had blood splattered on her clothes and in her hand she tightly held a silver stake that also had blood on it.

"What's going on?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Blair, we need to leave. Now. I already started everything."

"The pack is still plentiful here."

"You've been out killing Wolves?"

She shrugged and walked past Dan shoving the stake in his hands. He realized that she must have just killed a Wolf before coming home considering the blood that easily came onto his hands. Needless to say he walked into the kitchen and cleaned the stake and then his hands without saying anything. As he dried off the stake he began talking, "Look there are a few things that I need to tell you but seeing this alone says it all. I don't think any manner of persua—" Dan had turned around and discovered that Blair was no longer anywhere in the vicinity. He moved back into the hall hoping she hadn't left when he heard the shower start upstairs. Sighing he placed the stake in the belongings that they would carry with them and went to finish up around the place.

He knew that Blair would be a while so he decided to call Ray so that he could get over here with his truck and they could start packing. He looked at his watch and saw that Ray should be there soon enough. Dan just hoped it would be before any Wolves came calling.

A knock at the door froze Dan; he really hoped it wasn't the Wolves. Glancing back upstairs he went and opened the door. He exhaled in relief when a tall, thin, light skinned man waved at him, "Hey Dan. You ready?"

"Come in Ray." Ray stepped inside and Dan signaled to the living room, "I have most everything packed. Thanks for coming so quickly."

"Of course. Couldn't leave you hanging," Ray picked up a couple of boxes after Dan had grabbed a couple, "I just wish you didn't have to leave."

"It's just time. You know how it is."

Dan didn't hear a response from Ray and he knew it was because Ray didn't really know how it was. Ray was one of those Sorcerers who stayed in the town they were born. Ray was a member of those that were on the Huntresses side so he was always helping out any that happened to be in his town. He even had a spell that allowed him to know when any one new came into town. After they had made a couple of trips some more people that Ray had already called had showed up. Soon enough the truck was packed. Ray's brother Jason was going to be driving it to the city and unpacking with some help from some friends there. Since Jason was driving it he sealed it shut and he would be the only one who could open it.

After Jason left with the truck and Ray and the others returned to their homes Dan went back inside. He was sure that Blair was done in the shower and was still upstairs in her bedroom. Sighing he headed up there and knocked on her door. He only had to wait a few minutes before she told him to come in.

Blair was sitting on her bed already dressed in a black skirt and shirt outfit. She was scrolling through her phone. Before Dan had even taken two steps into her room Blair spoke up, "She's dead isn't she?"

Nodding Dan stepped closer, "My Dad just called this morning. How did you know?"

"She told me what she felt when her Mother died. And since you were packing when I came back…" she trailed off focusing more on whatever was on the screen.

"And I'm sure the slaughter of victims had nothing to do with it?"

She looked up glaring at him causing Dan to take a step back. Even though he knew she wouldn't really hurt him and they could trust each other Blair's temper was not one to be tested. He wouldn't be surprised if her looks were a weapon for her. "They were Wolves. That's all. They deserved to die."

"So she was killed by Wolves."

Blair rolled her eyes and set her phone down on the empty bed, "As if you didn't put two and two together since I gave you that stake. Don't try to council me. My Mother is dead by the hands of Wolves."

"Right and we need to leave to save your Mother's company from falling into the wrong hands."

"It's not like I have anything to say about it. I'm dressed. We'll get the last remaining things and leave."

"Alright. Good."

"Besides. I'm sure their Alpha will figure it out by tonight and come here. Or maybe before then."

Dan ran a hand through his hair, "Fine. Let's go."

Dan went across the way into his room and finished putting his clothes in his bag. He opened his desk and pulled out the few books that he didn't pack. One of them was a chronicle of different prophecies throughout the centuries. They were all from someone in his family. He and his Father had been adding Jenny's however trivial it may be. He knew that he'd have to have his Dad give him the exact details in order for him to write it down.

After putting all the last items in his bag he set them outside his door and then hurried to the bathroom. Both he and Blair shared it, which she did not care for, and so he was able to get both his and her things into a container. Once he finished he brought the container and his bag downstairs by the couple of other bags he had kept with them then he headed back upstairs.

Blair had just finished closing her bag for her clothes and turned to begin putting her other things together. Without looking at him she began talking, "I think we need a maid."

"A maid?"

"Yes. Someone to do this for us. I'm tired of packing like this."

Dan didn't say anything although he wanted to point out that he had packed all their things up except for the couple of bags she was packing. He went and sat in one of the chairs, "It's not so bad."

"Not so bad? Really? Packing up only to go to another place and unpack. And not only that each place is just a small town…nothing like the cities I would prefer being in."

"You know why we can't be in the city. Why we couldn't."

"So that's just supposed to excuse all of this?"

"Blair come on. It's not—"

"Do not say bad. I swear Humphrey, if you utter one more word to defend this ridiculous plan you're going to wish you could face a pack."

Dan sat there silently knowing that anything else he would say at this moment would mean Blair flying off the handle. He knew from reading previous journals that the Huntress during the grieving time would be hard to handle but they didn't know just how hard Blair was to handle on a regular basis. He figured that had he and Blair not been bound because of something that happened centuries prior then he and she would not be friends. They didn't fit so well together. But as it was they were bound and regardless of anything else they were connected. It was a connection that could not be severed.

Though he knew there were plenty of times that both he and Blair wished otherwise. Because of it he and Blair had become friends but it still didn't mean they were best friends. He watched as she finished getting the rest of her stuff together and then turned and gestured to the bags, "Are you going to make yourself useful?"

"I'm not your servant you know."

"Just take my bags." And she turned and walked off.

Dan rolled his eyes and after doing a quick check grabbed her bags and then went downstairs. She had already exited the house with a couple of the things that had been sitting near the door. Dan moved swiftly to get everything into their vehicle. After he was done he shut the door and stepped back. He mentally went over everything that he had packed. Once he was satisfied that it was clean he quickly spoke the words to clean the house of their presence so the wolves couldn't get their scents. He then focused on the perimeter around the house and did the same thing. As soon as the spell took into effect Dan felt energy leave him and he bent down as his hands came to rest on his knees.

He tried to focus on pulling breaths in and out and waited for the moment to pass so he could get in the car with Blair. It was a few more seconds before he felt a hand on his back and then another minute and he stood up, "We're safe. We should go."

Blair nodded and walked off to get into the car. Once he was buckled in he began driving. After they had left their street Blair spoke up, "I don't know why you didn't take from nature again. You do realize that you're going to have to borrow their strength when you do certain spells fast."

"I know what I'm doing Blair." He looked over and saw her raised eyebrow, "Okay look just because I've had some issues recently…I talked to Ray about this already and he told me to—"

"Borrow. I heard. And you won't."

"I think someone was borrowing from me recently."

"What? Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure. Ray felt it too for a bit, but he's stronger than I am so…"

"Let's just hope you'll be back up to par sooner rather than later."

They were both silent until they crossed the town line. Dan looked over at Blair, "So can I tell you what my Dad said."

She was quiet for another few minutes before she gestured for him to continue speaking. Dan immediately told her about the phone call and Jenny's visions. He then talked to her about her Mother's company and how they would need to get there soon so she could claim it before someone else did.

Blair was silent as she listened through and only when he stopped talking did Blair start, "We get there, I claim the company, I start running it during the day and killing wolves at night?"

"That sounds about right."

"Where are we even going?"

Dan looked at his companion in confusion, "Blair don't you know where your Mother moved to?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

Once more Dan refrained from saying what he wanted to and instead decided to answer, "Your favorite city."

He watched as her frown lessened and actually became more of a smile. Dan, Jenny, their Dad, Blair and her Mom had lived there for quite a while when they were younger. When Dan and Blair became 8 Eleanor, Blair's mom, had sent them off to leave with a friend of a friend. Dan hadn't understood why but Blair never showed that she was affected by it. The one thing that Blair didn't like was leaving behind her close friend.

Dan had a crush on Serena when he was younger and since nothing had come of it he figured that was why he still listened if Blair mentioned her. He knew that Blair and Serena still talked and wrote to each other but neither had seen each other in years. Serena had moved back to the same city as their childhood; although Serena was just a human and had no idea about the existence of Wolves, Sorcerers and Huntress. He sighed and decided that he should just not worry about any of that and instead just focus on driving. After all they had a two day journey ahead of them.

* * *

Chuck woke up to a banging on his door. He sat up reluctantly wondering who he would have to deal with at this time in the morning. He glanced over at the clock and sat that it was almost eight. Standing up he went over and opened the door. Nathaniel, his beta, was standing there with a worried look on his face. Seeing as the last time Chuck had seen Nathaniel was a couple of weeks ago when he had left for a small vacation he wondered what had caused him to be so worried. Though to Nate a fight with whoever he was currently seeing would worry him so perhaps Chuck had nothing to worry about.

Chuck turned back to the room leaving the door open and went to his mini bar. Pouring himself a scotch he took a drink before looking back at Nate who was standing there looking as though he'd rather be elsewhere. Setting his glass down on the counter he gestured to Nate, "Nathaniel please calm down. You're not at your execution."

"I know man…it's just…"

It was true that he hadn't heard from Nathaniel for the past week but he had figured Nate had found a girl and was enjoying himself. However the way he was acting he knew that something had happened that must have spooked him. Sighing Chuck poured some more scotch and went and sat on the couch gesturing Nate to do the same. After hesitating for a minute he went and sat down in the chair across from him. He knew that he wouldn't have to wait long for Nate to start talking so he didn't say anything.

"I…well I was supposed to go on vacation."

"Supposed to?"

Nate leaned forward on his knees. He took a deep breath and began, "Once I left the airport I ran into your Father."

Chuck clutched his glass tighter, "Bart?"

"It's the only Father you have."

Chuck didn't get along with his Father. Or it was more that his Father didn't seem to care about him at all. He knew it had to do with his Mother dying but he had never been able to fully discover everything about it. Once Chuck realized that he didn't have to live in his Father's shadow he left his pack. He knew that it had caused a scandal but he honestly didn't care because he was going to be who he was without his Father's approval. The only thing was after Chuck left Nate immediately went with him and not only that but Chuck was able to pull together quite an impressive pack. As soon as Bart saw this apparently Chuck was worth something to him and he started treating him almost as if they were father and son.

He didn't really care about Bart and yet whenever Bart asked him to do something Chuck found himself wanting to do so. He wasn't sure if it was because he had been his Alpha or if it was something silly like wanting his approval but he hated when Bart would ask him to do something. Since he went after Nate that meant that he had something he wanted Chuck to do.

"Alright tell me everything."

Nate took a deep breath and started talking, "Bart is looking for the Huntress."

"The Huntress? He does realize that there is more than one."

"That's what I said. Apparently there is one…head…kind of like an Alpha."

"Huntress' don't travel in packs."

"Come on man, I'm trying to explain." Nate waited until Chuck gestured at him to continue. He leaned back in his chair, "An Alpha in a sense that she's the strongest, fastest and all that. But there's only one line. And if she dies and had no kids then it's broken and that's that. Though to be honest I think there is more there but Bart didn't say anything more about that. Bart was almost there but he needed some extra help and so he asked me to come along."

Chuck held up his hand. Once Nate paused Chuck voiced his question, "No offense to your excellent tracking skills but why would my Father not involve someone from his own pack?"

"I have no idea. He refused to talk about that. He took away my phone and either he or one of his 'bodyguards' were always with me so I couldn't just call anyone."

Chuck was now even more concerned about Bart's agenda, "So what extra help did you provide?"

"That's the thing; I don't even know what I did. He had me look up a bunch of things on line and give it to him. None of it was really related either." Nate shrugged, "Finally he came back one morning and said it was done and he had business elsewhere and to give you a message."

"A message?"

Nate handed him a folder, "He wants you to acquire Redwear Designs."

Chuck opened it and began looking through the papers, "He wants me to get a clothing company?"

Raising his hands as if in surrender Nate leaned back to the chair, "He's not my father. Besides he didn't tell me anything."

Chuck looked at the company before he realized what happened. He set the folder on the table in front of him, "It was the owner of this company. I bet she was the one and he killed her." He picked it back up and started scanning the documents again, "an Eleanor Red."

"So why did he want you to get it?"

"Probably to send a message to the other Huntresses." Chuck swallowed the rest of his drink and stood up, "Alright put that on my schedule. She just died recently so perhaps we can move up the hearing and get it bought."

Even though he was playing directly into what his Father wanted him to do, something he didn't like doing, this plan actually made sense. Wisely Nate said nothing. He nodded and took the folder and went for the door. Before he left he turned back to Chuck, "I'm sorry man."

He knew it had to do with Bart roping Nate into helping get Chuck to do something he didn't want to. He shook his head, "It's fine. I have a brunch today and then I'll be into the office."

"See you then Chuck."

Sighing Chuck decided that he should get ready. Perhaps brunch could be a bit earlier and he could get started on everything sooner. After all the sooner this Redwear business was done the sooner he could get back to his life and away from his Father.


	3. Legal Blocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Author's Note: This is going to be a twist of Little Red Riding Hood…though I suppose Red: Werewolf Hunter has a bit more influence. It will be different because in this world there are three basic fractions, Werewolves, Sorcerers and humans and everyone knows about Werewolves and Sorcerers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this._

_Now even though this is more like our world there are still some differences in it._

_Review I can't reply to:_

_sp-Thank you. It seemed fitting for Dan to be at that place. I'm glad you like it._

**Chapter 3: Legal Blocks**

Blair sat in the park on a bench. It was late and she hated that there was no full moon because it prevented her from finding some wolves. Her body ached to drive silver into their heart and watch as the life left their eyes. She knew that under normal circumstances she would worry about the fact that she was thinking such thoughts and yet things were hardly normal. She was in the city that she had lived as a child. She was sitting in the park where she would feed the ducks. And yet everything was different.

Eleanor was dead.

Her mother was dead.

She was never coming back.

The knowledge ate away at a part inside of her that sometimes wished she could join her and yet at other times wished she could dispose of every creature she could. Tonight was a rare time when she was feeling both and it was tearing at her insides. She had to find at least one wolf because then if she followed it she'd be able to find the rest of the pack. Usually they lived together so it shouldn't be any sort of problem to find them here.

But the full moon wouldn't be for a bit and if she didn't have the full moon then all she had was the despair she felt when remembering her Mother's death.

Though it was true that she and her Mother hadn't gotten along completely it didn't mean that Blair didn't see her as her Mother. They lived in a hard time and she knew that her Mother had sent her away for safe keeping.

All at once she heard someone approaching the bench. Her back straightened as she tried to pinpoint if this is was a late night walker or perhaps a villain intent on inflicting pain on her. As she prepared herself to be ready to fight she realized she recognized the steps.

Sighing she let herself relax a bit as Dan sat down next to her. He didn't say anything for a few minutes instead just looked straight ahead. Finally he spoke, "I think you need to get some rest."

Blair continued to stare ahead hoping that perhaps Dan would turn and leave. Though she and Dan were close she really didn't want to see his sympathetic eyes right now. She didn't want to hear the resigned voice that told her more than he was actually saying. She wanted to be left alone. She knew that no matter what she said he wouldn't leave her alone. Blair preferred to stay out here but unfortunately that was how Dan found her. Finally she stood up, "Fine. Let's go."

As the two of them walked back Blair knew that her plans for tomorrow night would have to change. She wouldn't come and sit on the bench she'd have to figure out something else to do.

* * *

Nate walked into Chuck's office and shut the door. After setting a folder onto of Chuck's desk he sat down in the chair across from him. Chuck looked up at him, "What's this?"

"Information with the company. Redwear."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Apparently it's up for grabs so to speak. The only thing is it's this morning. In a couple of hours."

Looking up at Nate he realized that meant he would have to leave right then in order to get there at a presentable time. He stood up and started to put on his suit jacket, "Get me the folder in the drawer with my numbers in it. I finished it last night and this will show that not only can I confidently take over despite my previous lack of businesses in the fashion world but also that I do happen to own a few of the places they use."

Nate nodded and quickly retrieved it handing it to Chuck, "I'll wait here if you need anything."

Chuck didn't say anything else as he moved out of his office. Once in the elevator he called his limo driver and told him to meet him in the front of the building. He quickly exited the building and got into his limo and told Arthur where to go. Sighing he leaned back and pulled out his folder again going through everything in his mind. He was confident. Even though he had only been told about this yesterday he was able to get all the information and numbers taken care of. He was aware that Nate had to handle a few pack problems but other than that everything was going to go smoothly and easy. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

Then he would once more prove to his Father that he was worth more than what Bart had suggested. He looked up when the limo stopped. Taking a deep breath he got out of the car. This was going to be easy. It was an informal meeting and he'd be able to set down his information and then pay the deceases lawyer. He moved into the building slowing down his pace to show that he didn't need to be in a rush and that he wasn't worried about losing it.

Upon stepping into the small room he saw a man up in the front of the room along with five other people. The judge upon recognizing Chuck smiled, "Mr. Bass I figured I would be seeing you. Please have a seat."

Chuck nodded and took a seat. The judge gestured to one of the men on the other side of the room. He nodded and stood up, "I am Mr. Pierce, Eleanor Red's lawyer." He looked at not only Chuck but the other couple of people sitting in the room ready to bid for the company. He gestured to the young man he had been sitting by, "Mr. Humphrey has stepped in to accept the company even though he has only just now come forward."

One of the other business men stepped up, "Is he in her will?"

Chuck noticed the man in question look down looking slightly uncomfortable which could only mean that he wasn't. Chuck prepared himself to speak to the judge.

"No. He is not in the will."

"Well then I think we should move to the next part and buy the company."

Chuck watched as the young man glared at him before turning back to Mr. Pierce and nodding at him. Mr. Pierce cleared his throat, "As it is Mr. Humphrey can still accept the company in behalf of the person mentioned in the will. And since not even a day has passed he was hoping that he could sign the papers now."

Chuck turned to the judge hoping that the judge would rule in his favor. The judge looked at Mr. Pierce, "Bring me the papers."

Mr. Pierce walked up to the judge with the papers and stayed there after handing them to him. Quietly the judge read through everything on them before looking back up, "Very well. Mr. Humphrey can sign in behalf however in a weeks' time the real recipient must be here to sign them."

The lawyer nodded, "Of course. Thank you your honor."

The judge then dismissed everyone and before Chuck had a chance to move to Mr. Pierce's side he and Humphrey had followed the judge into the backroom in order to sign the papers. The company that he was supposed to get. Growling in frustration he stood and stalked back out towards his limo. Arthur still had it waiting for him and he quickly got it and told him to bring him to his hotel, he needed to calm himself before heading back to the office because he was sure that he would not be able to handle anyone that came and spoke to him. Or perhaps he would just work from his penthouse he did have an office set up there even though he didn't use it to much.

He already owned not only buildings that housed certain things from Redwear but also businesses that accepted the brand and put them on its self. Just because of a slight technicality he had to watch as the company was going to continue to elude him. Although the judge did say that the real recipient, whoever they were, would have to end up coming down and signing the papers. That boy's signature was just a placeholder. And surely placeholder's could be bought.

Before any other thought crossed Chuck's mind he watched as that boy walked down the steps talking to the lawyer. He watched as they shook hands and the two departed. Chuck got out of the limo and moved to intercept him, "Harrison."

The dark haired man turned, "It's Humphrey."

Chuck waved it off, "Look what can I get you in order to back away from that company."

The other man frowned, "You want to bribe me?"

"Call it whatever you want. There must be a price."

Without even a thought he replied with a firm, "nothing. There is no price."

"I'm sure the recipient doesn't even really want it otherwise they'd be here wouldn't they?"

Something in his expression told him that something was going on, "The recipient doesn't care much do they?"

"What? No. I did not say that. They were…unavailable."

"For something that they desperately want? Or you desperately want?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't want it."

"Then you can very easily hand it over to me. I'll take control of it. I am a business man it's not like I would destroy it."

"I do want it."

Chuck pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the other man watching as he took a step away, "You're going all over the place with this. Do you or do you not want this?"

"I do but only so the recipient can get it since she can't be here right now."

Chuck watched him for a few seconds realizing that he hadn't meant to let it slip. A female. That was about right. And though he might be able to get it out of the person in front of him getting the company from a female would be a bit easier. He nodded and saw Humphrey relax. Chuck finally spoke, "Alright. Perhaps I was wrong. Please excuse the assumption you didn't want it for the recipient. I'll let you be on your way."

"Thanks." Chuck turned leaving Humphrey standing there looking relieved. Chuck got in his limo and asked Arthur to take him back to his office. As soon as Arthur began driving Chuck picked up his phone and called Andrew Tyler.

"Hello."

"I need you to find out something for me."

"What is it?"

"The Redwear designs. Who is the recipient?"

"Priority?"

"Front and center. I want to know who as of yesterday."

"Alright. I'll let you know."

Chuck hung up. At least he knew that Andrew would be able to find what he was looking for. It really shouldn't be that hard. Once he told him Chuck would find the poor unsuspecting female and seduce her. Getting the company shouldn't be all that hard.

* * *

Blair sat up breathing heavily. She knew that the dreams were there but she was able to ignore most of them because she was usually too tired to really think much about them. Last night she had been depressed and Dan was able to get her to go to bed early which meant plenty of time for the dreams. She had only caught a few glimpses of images before she was able to wake up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Blair glared at Dan who stood in her doorway, "I haven't been asleep that long."

Dan glanced behind her where her clock sat. Blair followed his eyes and saw that she had slept in much longer than she had anticipated. He shrugged and moved over to sit on a small couch that sat by the window, "Did you have them?"

"No."

He held up his hands, "Sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

Dan opened his mouth to reply but stopped after Blair narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

She shrugged and stood up wrapping her robe around herself. She started for the bathroom, "I have to get ready for the day."

"The uh…the hearing for your Mom's company was today."

She turned back to him, "What?"

"You know in order to get her company."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you? When you were ignoring me? When you were disappearing? Come on Blair. You're not…you're not yourself alright?"

Blair let out a breath, "It's not like the judge will accept my signature from you."

"I know which is why I showed up as a placeholder to make sure that no one else would grab it. Don't worry; you just have to back there next week to official take it."

"Good."

She turned back and went to step into the bathroom when Dan's voice stopped her again, "There's something else you should know."

She counted to ten before turning around, "What?"

"Someone else is trying to get a hold of the company."

"Humphrey that isn't a surprise. In fact I'm sure there were a few people."

"No. He approached me afterwards and tried to buy it from me."

She shrugged, "He's persistent. Now run along so I can get ready for the day."

He gave her an exasperated look while she just looked back at him. Finally he threw his arms up, "Fine. I'll be in my room."

Blair waited until he shut her door before she went into the bathroom to get ready. She stood in front of the mirror and noticed how tired she looked. Sighing she closed her eyes and leaned her hands on the sink in front of her. She could feel that overwhelming sadness begin to settle on her. The last thing she needed was for Dan to hear her. She didn't want any comfort from him. And she wished she could understand this because she hadn't seen her Mother in years. And even before that their interaction was sparse.

Looking back in the mirror she saw the tears in her eyes and knew that more would be coming. She moved over to the shower and quickly turned it on. Since she knew that he would no longer be able to hear her she let herself slide to the floor as the tears fell from her eyes. She hated feeling this way. Useless. She hadn't been able to save her Mother. Hadn't been able to help out. And though killing all those other wolves had felt good she knew it wouldn't feel complete because she hadn't taken care of her Mothers' murderer.

She stared at the small ruby ring on her finger wanting to rip it off and throw it across the room but instead she held onto it knowing that it was bringing her closer to her Mother. Blair shook her head and stood up. She was not going to let this sadness control her. She would get ready for the day and look over the numbers for her Mother's company. Even though the odds of the judge talking to her about it were unlikely she wanted to be ready at all costs to prove that it was ridiculous to take her Mother's company…her company away from her.

Straightening her shoulders she shoved all that anger and sadness to the back of her mind and hoped that it would stay back there long enough for her to be able to deal with it.

* * *

The young girl breathed in uneasily as she tried to keep herself upright in the chair. He honestly didn't understand why she hadn't given up yet. Eleanor had spent time in this city them most recently. Odds of the new head Huntress had to be here. He took the knife and sliced down her arm allowing more blood to fall to the floor.

"You…won't…get away…" the girl slumped back in her chair. The ropes held her up so she wouldn't fall.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm pretty sure there is no one coming to help you."

The girl gulped and looked around the abandoned building as if someone would appear to help her. He shook his head at the nonsense she still had that her life would end up spared. She still hoped that all would be well with her and she would leave this place alive. His lips twitched a slight bit before he leaned closer to her, "I'll tell you what, perhaps if you tell me what I want to know then I can help you out."

The girl swallowed roughly her throat obviously still sore from the screaming she had done, not that it would have helped her at all. Slowly she shook her head, "I told you before…I…I cannot help…"

"You were in contact with Eleanor a few months ago weren't you?'

The girl's dazed eyes looked up at him confused, "I told…you...no."

He dragged the knife down her leg. He had to keep cutting her since the Huntress' advanced healing kept him from only using a few to get her talking. He moved around the chair making sure to avoid where the blood had spilt and stood behind her. He could tell from her much more labored breathing that the young girl was starting to panic. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a soothing way before placing his finger under her chin and tilting her head back to him. The girls wide eyes assured him of her complete and utter panic, "What were you saying?"

"I don't…know…a…" The girls' words cut off into a scream as he plunged the knife into her leg.

"Don't lie to me."

She shook her head as tears made their way down her cheeks. The ringing of his phone stopped him and he pulled the knife out of her leg before walking over to the table to see who was calling him. Picking it up he noticed that it was one of his contacts in another city. He waited until it went to voicemail before he listened to the message, "I found another one and this time I have confirmation that Eleanor met with her personally. Confirmation as in pictures. I'm keeping an eye on her; just let me know."

He hung up and put the phone in his pocket grabbing his jacket and pulling it back on. Stepping once more behind the girl he tilted her head back, "Well it appears that I will have to believe you." To the girls credit she did not appear hopeful rather resigned. He slid the knife into her chest and twisted it making sure that no amount of healing would allow this girl to live. He then cleaned up and left.


	4. Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Author's Note: This is going to be a twist of Little Red Riding Hood…though I suppose Red: Werewolf Hunter has a bit more influence. It will be different because in this world there are three basic fractions, Werewolves, Sorcerers and humans and everyone knows about Werewolves and Sorcerers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this._

_I apologize that this chapter took so long to get out…I had a bad couple of weeks with my arm so I only was able to get out a couple of sentences a day._

_I decided that I would reply to the reviews that aren't signed in this way, I hope that's okay._

_sp-Thank you so much. I hope I can do the whole business thing justice. And don't worry there will be more seen with all that._

_And thank you for those still reading or are just reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Together**

Blair stared down into her glass at the remaining liquid; she couldn't quite remember how many she had already had but she was sure it was a few too many past what Dan would deem she should have. Perhaps he was right. Then again what did he really know? His Father was safe and sound and away from here. She really didn't need to worry about Dan at the moment because she was not in a bar that he would think to find her. He had found her the past four nights at bars and brought her home before she could do anything or really drink anything so tonight she ventured to a place that she highly doubted he would follow her to.

She couldn't remember the name of the bar…or was it a club…but it hardly mattered. She knew where she needed to end up tonight even if she didn't feel quite like being there and experiencing either one of his rants or one of his lectures or his silent pity for her. Regardless of the fact that he said it wasn't pity she didn't think it could really be anything else. Besides she was fairly certain that she would stop having all the odd feelings that would assault at the most frustrating times.

As she contemplated on if she wanted another drink or not she heard someone sit on the stool next to her, "My usual and another one for the lady."

Knowing she'd have to deal with an unwanted guest she looked up at the stranger sitting next to her. Blair wouldn't be able to deny that he was attractive with his dark hair and dark eyes watching her intently. There was a sort of predatory look in them that made her think of other creatures of the night that she had hunted. Pushing that from her thoughts knowing that it was not a full moon nor was it close to one she instead focused on the stranger who had gestured to the now full glass that sat in front of her.

Looking down and then back up she raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I was done for the night."

There was a slight twitch in his lips before he responded, "Perhaps. Although from what I've noticed I think you are up for a bit more."

"Are you stalking me?"

He leaned slightly forward and his leg brushed against hers causing a heat to rush through her, "I prefer to think of it as noticing and admiring."

"Not if the subject does not wish to be."

"Who would not want to be?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly before deciding to have a small drink. When she turned her gaze back to the stranger she felt her anger spike at the victorious smirk he now wore. She took another sip from her drink and then looked back at him, "don't think that because I'm not passing up a free drink that this means anything."

He shifted slightly his leg moving against her leg, "I saw you a couple of nights ago. Don't tell me you don't remember."

Blair thought back to where she was a couple of nights ago. She had been in another bar one closer to her apartment. She sighed remembering that he had been the one to buy her a drink then and even though they didn't speak any words she wouldn't forget his look. Looking up at him she nodded, "It seems I must thank you for the drink then as well as now."

"I could think of a few ways you could repay me."

A laugh broke through her anger letting her mood change, "I'm not a prostitute." An expression on his face told her that he hadn't considered that and also her response was something that seemed to fit in what he thought about her. This time Blair leaned in closer to the stranger placing her hand on his thigh, "If I end up with someone from here it'll be because I let them come with me."

The stranger swallowed before picking up his glass and swallowing the liquid. He set the glass down and gestured to the bartender. After his glass was filled the stranger moved slightly back but kept his leg against hers, "I would ask if you're waiting for someone but since I saw you the other night I'm sure that's not it."

She shook her head and drank some more. In the back of her mind she knew that she was getting into a situation that was not good and that she should stop however she didn't want that sadness from earlier to come back and overwhelm her so instead she focused on her current situation in hopes of getting lost for yet another night. "I wait for no one."

He smirked as though that was what he wanted to hear her say and she sighed and then turned around on the stool to watch the crowd. Instead of saying anything like she thought he was going to; he swallowed his drink and gestured for another one. After that he looked out to the crowd. It was only then that he murmured, "Interesting species."

She looked over at him before looking at the crowd again. There was the dance floor where many people where moving to the music, a few couples even making out…although it appeared at least one of them was moving towards a further act. Shaking her head she turned towards the booth and noticed one table had a group where they were quietly sitting there sipping their drinks. It was a rather odd sight but she pushed it out of her mind.

The next table over there was an angry man glaring off towards the door. He swallowed his drink and then slammed his glass on the table. Blair watched as he stood up swaying slightly. She followed his gaze to a girl putting on her coat in a hurry. She glanced back and then hurried out the door. Sighing she knew that even though it wasn't a full moon that girl could still be in trouble. Turning around she drank the rest of her alcohol and stood up. The stranger was standing next to her with his eyes guarded, "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Off to do my good deed for the day."

She walked off without another thought for the stranger. Once she stepped outside the air wrapped around her clearing her senses a bit. She started scanning the sidewalk and was able to spot the girl climbing into a cab. Once the girl was being driven away Blair tried to find the guy. Perhaps he was a wolf…and just like that the intense feelings of hate and anger filled her up. She wanted to watch as the wolf who had devoured her Mother's life died in the most painful way she could think of.

Before she could react and try to leave she stiffened sensing someone standing behind her. Turning around she noticed the stranger leaning against the brick wall watching her. The danger warning flashed in her mind again but at this point she couldn't care less. "So stalker it is?" She couldn't help the acidic tone her voice had taken.

Instead of giving up or appearing offended he smirked at her as if he was pleased with her reaction, "wanted to see what your good deed for the day would be. Although if it was just because you were too scared to keep me company all you had to do was so say."

She bristled at the suggestion that she was scared of him. She took two steps forward, "I was not leaving your company. Let's have another drink. On you of course."

His lips curled up but instead of turning back into the club he gestured behind her where a limo was waiting, "Perhaps at a more private venue?"

Blair could tell this was just another dare. She was not afraid of him and she would not allow him to think so. Turning around she started to the limo and looked back at the stranger who was still leaning against the wall watching her as if unsure of her actions, "Are you coming or it will it be a party for one?"

He smirked and gestured once more before following her into the limo.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the limo to stop again. Blair knew that she should just say good night and leave it at that and yet she didn't want to prove that she couldn't handle anything that came her way. Besides she was a Huntress, _**the**_ Huntress and she wasn't going to let anyone not even this stranger think she was scared. She wasn't scared. She could handle Sorcerers and Wolves. She could handle a regular guy.

She looked over at him again and noticed that he was much different. He wasn't just a regular guy. His posture was that of one relaxed, he was leaning back against the seat, his head shifted in just the right way that it looked as though he could be almost asleep. Then there were his hands which were both opened and resting on his legs. However looking into his eyes showed something very different; this man was on alert. She had a feeling that if something attacked him he would be able to not only handle himself but get rid of the threat in one way or another.

Their eyes connected for just a few seconds before his lips slightly curved, "Yes?"

Blair shook her head and turned to look out the window again. Dan would surely have admonished her for not paying attention to where they were going however he wasn't here. And why should he be? He would only go on and on about how this wasn't like her and that she should go home and get some sleep because she was only upset because of her Mother dying.

And just like that the irrational anger flailed up and overtook her thoughts. Looking over at the stranger she realized that her killing urges were not something that she should let in right then. And as the days previously had been the…reckless abandonment came over her. Once the limo stopped she waited until the driver opened the door and helped her out. She looked up at the hotel and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and gestured ahead of himself, "Ladies first, as always."

Nodding at him satisfied with his response she walked to the door where she waited. Turning around she looked at him as he caught up to her and opened the door with a smirk on his face that said so much more than if he had even made a comment. They walked into the lobby and Blair was even more impressed although truth be told just looking at him had told her he was wealthy. She noticed a dining area off to the side with a bar. Before she could even go towards there he started walking towards the elevators.

"And here I thought we were having another drink?"

He pressed the button and turned to look at her, "I would assume you'd want the good stuff."

"Assume?" She folded her arms, "I highly doubt you really know anything about me even with you stalking me."

A low chuckle escaped his lips which echoed in the quiet lobby, "I know that regardless of the way you look you can take care of yourself. You're very self-assured. You also do want to help others but not to the point where you're selfless and will forsake everything about yourself. You are meant to be so much more in life."

She moved a few steps closer to him, "Am I to be impressed with your comments?"

The ding from the elevator sounded letting both know that the elevator had arrived. A second later the doors opened. The man gestured to the inside, "I'll tell you more on the way up. If when we get to its destination you're still not impressed then we don't have to go in."

Blair thought through the idea that he would be able to impress her; on one hand she highly doubted he could seeing as there were few and far between who were able to do so but on the other hand there was something about him that told her he was used to getting what he wanted and that he could read people as easily as she could read others. She finally made her decision and nodded before stepping into the elevator.

As soon as he got in he pressed the top button which confirmed her earlier thoughts. She stood against one side of the elevator and turned towards him. She had expected him to be further away than he was. He stood near her and simply smirked at her raised eyebrow. "If this is your way of impressing me then you should stop the elevator now."

"Fine. You just lost someone close to you. And although the pain is in your eyes you also wish it didn't affect you so much. You're strong and independent. And you also like to get your own way and I'd wager you'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Blair stared at him making sure to keep her surprise off her face. Of all the men she could have ended up leaving with she left with someone who could read people as well as she could. Before she could say anything else the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He tilted his head, "After you?"

She knew that she could pretend that what he had said was wrong and yet she really couldn't bring herself to care that she was walking into his place. She had to admit that it was pretty amazing. The way everything was set up seemed to be just right. There were windows on the far side of the elevator that allowed one to see the whole city. She silently walked to the windows and looked out. The city was magnificent although this was the city where her Mother was murdered. The anger flashed through her again and she just wanted something to numb the pain.

She felt his finger slide down her arm and she felt the same heat that the touch of his leg earlier had provided. Swallowing she knew that she should try to control that feeling. Turning around she noticed just how close he was to her. Before he could do or say anything Blair placed her hand on his chest ignoring the idea that flashed through her head of what his bare skin would feel like, "I thought you were going to get me a drink?"

He smirked and nodded, "If that's what you want right now."

To continue playing their game she shrugged and let her finger slide down his chest ending just before reaching his pants, "There's a great many things I want although only a couple that you could help me out with. One being the drink you told me I would have."

He nodded and stood slightly back and gestured to the couch that was in the center of the room. Blair walked by allowing her hand to brush his. At this point she was slightly worried about how things would be when she left but those thoughts were quickly thrown to the back of her mind as she settled herself on the extremely comfortable couch. There were a couple of arm chairs which matched the couch and a small rectangular table in the center that had a Persian rug under it. He definitely had good taste.

"Here you go." He handed her a glass and sat down with a glass of his own. Blair only took a small sip of it before setting it on the table. The man finished his drink and set it next to hers, "You ask for the drink but don't even fully drink it?"

Blair looked down at the glass and realized with an odd feeling that she wanted to talk to this man. She wanted to tell him about the loss of her Mother and all the implications with that. The idea that she would tell a stranger over her friend made no sense and she couldn't come to grips with that. Perhaps she should leave. But if she left then she would head straight back to Dan where he would want to talk and probably reprimand her.

She didn't want to talk…to Dan at least. And there was no way that she was going to confide in a stranger, not regarding that at least.

Looking over at the man she noticed once more how extremely attractive he was. She shrugged, "I don't want to talk," and then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Blair wasn't entirely sure on what she had been thinking about other than kissing this stranger who somehow knew things about her. The kiss had started off slow and tentative; when she placed her hand on his cheek one of his hands went to the back of her head and pulled her closer as his tongue touched her lips. She parted her lips and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance.

The man's other hand had been on her knee but it soon began slowly moving up her leg and under her skirt. Almost instantly her whole body felt on fire. She pulled back for some air while his lips slid down her throat before laying kisses on her collar bone. Swallowing she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him back up for another kiss. His hand that had been in her hair he had moved down to her back pushing her more fully against him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she was sure that a voice existed telling her to leave but another part of her pulled him closer and before she knew it they were heading to his room as first his jacket then his shirt fall away finally leaving him to slowly pulling down her zipper while he closed his door.

* * *

_The woman hurried down the street; she knew she saw the young girl go off into the wooded area. Even though it was the middle of the city there were still the different wooded areas and she was sure that a wolf would be there. There had been too many deaths in the past couple of months and they were all by the full moons. She knew that it was a pack; there was no other explanation. And now this innocent girl would be the next victim. _

_She rushed to the trees with her hand near the silver stake ready for anything. As soon as she got closer she slowed down. The woods were their territory no matter how big or small. She was sure that the pack stayed in the city so that the deaths they caused wouldn't be as noticeable as in a small town. Moving from tree to tree she kept as quiet as she could hoping to hear something that would alert her to where the girl was._

_It was at that moment that she heard a scream. Quickly she moved towards it. She saw a body on the ground when she passed a couple of trees and realized that she was in a clearing. Looking around she was surprised that she only saw the girl who didn't appear to be harmed; then again for all she knew the girl was dead and her back had not been bothered by the wolf though there was always the other possibility._

_She moved to the girl and gently turned her over and her heart skipped a beat; the wolf had bitten her. She really didn't want to do this but she didn't have a choice. She started to raise the stake when she heard a growl from behind her. Turning around she saw a massive wolf whose fur seemed to shine like silver in the moonlight. She was quite sure that this wolf was the one who bit the girl. She stepped to the right so that she could see the girls' body in the corner of her eye while she kept watch on the wolf in front of her. _

_Growling the wolf slowly began moving forward not taking its' eyes off of her. She knew that she didn't really have much time because she would rather deal with an unconscious girl than a conscious one. It was at that moment that the wolf stopped and she knew that it was evaluating how best to move to attack her. The giant wolf crouched and she knew that he was going to pounce at her. She steadied herself until the moment the back paws left the ground and then she tumbled forward and away from the wolf. Turning around she saw as the wolf had already begun moving toward her again._

_It was at that moment that the girl began to wake. The girl sat up slowly her back facing both Huntress and Werewolf and quietly said, "Where am I?"_

_She knew that the wolf wouldn't attack the girl because it sensed it as one of its own. Before either could say anything the young girl turned around and looked at the wolf and screamed. The wolf growled but moved back a few steps. The girl scooted back towards the woods and she took this as her chance to step towards the girl. _

_The young girl who could have been her daughter's age looked up at the Huntress and noticed the silver stake in her hand, "What's going on?"_

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just stay here or the wolf will attack you."_

"_What? Why isn't he…"_

_The wolf had begun moving forward growling at the Huntress. She stepped in front of the girl. Before the wolf could take another step she heard the girl cry out in pain. Without thinking she turned to look at her and noticed the girl holding the area where she had been bitten. It looked horrible then the Huntress realized she wasn't keeping an eye on the wolf; turning quickly she saw that the wolf had lunged for her. This time she had the silver stake up hoping for the heart. She was aiming for it when she felt a white hot pain tear down her back faltering her otherwise steady hand. The stake ended up slicing the wolf down the side of its body missing the heart as the Huntress fell to the ground._

_She found her breathing had become hard. Looking over she saw the wolf had landed on the other side of the ground lying on the ground growling. She crawled over her vision growing increasingly dark. She only made it to the girl and realized that even though she wouldn't be able to kill the wolf that lay just a bit too far from her she could still take another wolf out of the world. She raised the stake and plunged it to the girls' heart just as her vision completely left her and she felt the stake no more._

Blair's eyes open her heart still racing. That was something she had never wanted to see, her Mother's death. It was horrible and the thing was the wolf might not even be dead. Blair waited for the anger or the emptiness; she even waited for the reckless feeling she'd been having but none of the feelings took over her body like before. She felt anger; at her Mother for leaving her and not just in death, at the wolf who had killed her in the first place and the girl who was stupid enough to walk around at night. She felt the emptiness knowing that her Mother was gone and everything was up to her now. She was The Huntress know and any other Huntress would look to her. She even felt that reckless feeling of not caring about her duties or anyone or anything. She felt it all but the difference was that she was able to shove it to the back and keep it safe while she could think rationally.

It was at that moment that she realized there was an arm draped over her body.

Over her naked body.

Then she remembered the previous night. She remembered meeting the stranger, feeling that connection with him; wanting to actually talk to him about everything in her life. This was not good. A voice in Blair's mind reminded her just how perfect it _actually_ was. His lips moving down her body; his fingers working miracles; the kisses they shared; how great they fit together. She couldn't regret it because if she was being honest she would continue but she couldn't.

She didn't even know his name. He didn't know hers. This was not good. It did not fit into her life. She was The Huntress. She had to find that wolf. She had to make sure her Mother's company did well.

The company!

She had allowed Dan to take care of everything.

Taking a deep breath she realized that she needed to leave now and put this all behind her. Moving slowly she was able to get out of bed. It was a good thing that his grip wasn't very tight on her otherwise she might not have been able to move. She slowly moved toward the door picking up her different clothes until she made it into the bathroom. She quickly got dressed and left the bathroom. She looked over at the bed and saw that he was still sleeping. He was really very attractive; shaking her mind from following further and having her get back into bed she quietly walked to the elevator carrying her heels.

She pressed the button and waited hoping that it wouldn't take long and she'd be able to get out of the building before he woke up and found her gone. The last thing she needed was for another interaction with him. She knew that if he came out and started talking to her she might just follow him back into the bedroom, into his bed and that was the last thing she needed.

Blair needed to get back to her apartment and close the door to this and allow her to move forward with no more interaction with him. She could do that fairly easy because she wouldn't go to those bars or clubs anymore. She would focus on the important things and since there was no way he could find her she would allow him to slip from her mind.

The elevator dinged and the door open. She cast one more look towards the bedroom door before stepping in and pressing the button. As it began descending she quickly checked her phone to find a few missed calls and texts from Dan. Sighing she knew that he would not be happy if he realized that she had been gone all night. She shrugged that off knowing that she would push forward and that Dan would happily forget all that had happened.

Blair left the hotel and quickly flagged down a cab. As she got in she spared one last look at the hotel and her night and tried to bury it down with her other emotions as the cab drove off to her place.


	5. Stepping Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Author's Note: This is going to be a twist of Little Red Riding Hood…though I suppose Red: Werewolf Hunter has a bit more influence. It will be different because in this world there are three basic fractions, Werewolves, Sorcerers and humans and everyone knows about Werewolves and Sorcerers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this._

_Not only my arm (which is slowly doing better) but I was also at Comic Con this past weekend and had a few extra days off. I hope that you enjoy this._

_sp and guest (I wasn't sure if both the guest reviews were from you): Huntresses can't be turned into werewolves by a bite. They end up with poison in them. Werewolves can change humans into werewolves though. I imagined more like the wolves in Vampire Diaries (I've never seen Underworld)._

**Stepping Forward**

Chuck woke up feeling as though something was wrong. He opened his eyes and saw that his bedroom door was slightly shut. It was then that he remembered that beautiful girl that had been in his arms before falling asleep and then he realized why it was wrong; she was no longer in his bed. Sitting up he moved to the edge of his bed and put on his robe. He didn't want to get dressed just yet because he already knew that he wanted to continue their activities from earlier. Usually once he was finished he didn't continue with them; once was enough. But with her he already knew that he wouldn't get enough.

He could still smell her delicious scent but he also knew that was because she had stayed in his bed all night. As he moved to the bathroom he realized that she had been in there. He was starting to become frustrated as he walked out of his room and begin looking around. By the time he was finished he knew that she had snuck out. Just like that. Part of him had to admit that he was a bit intrigued that she had been able to sneak out on him; his senses were usually much better and able to tell with any of that especially her being in close proximity to him. The other part was angry that she had left him. True he supposed it should stay as a one night thing

The only thing is after seeing her that first night he had talked to his bartender. The bartender couldn't tell him anything except that she had kept getting the same drink all night and paid with cash. He said he had kept looking at her phone and obviously it had to be because she was either waiting for someone or avoiding someone. Even just that glimpse of her as he had seen earlier had been enough to keep her in his mind. He figured that by sleeping with her he would be able to get her out of his system and instead he woke up wanting her again.

He quickly got dressed and decided to see if her scent was still lingering in the lobby. He headed down the elevator ignoring a call from Nate and once the doors opened he slowly moved through outside the elevator until he caught the slight scent of her. He followed it outside and realized it stopped at a curb which meant that she had gotten into a cab and had disappeared. Before he could do anything else he heard his name being called.

Turning he saw Nate coming to him, "You're up earlier than I'd imagine."

Chuck looked at Nate, "And you're here earlier than I thought you'd be."

Nate shrugged, "Early start. I got something for you."

"What?"

"Well…actually…Bart called."

"Bart called? When?"

"About thirty minutes ago. He assumed you were still sleeping. I just told him you were trying to take care of business and you'd call him back in an hour."

Chuck sighed; this was all he needed. He gestured back to the hotel, "Let me get my things and we'll go in together. Just call Arthur and have him come around."

Chuck headed back to the Penthouse and quickly got fully ready before grabbing his briefcase and heading back to the lobby. He headed back outside and got into the limo where Nate was already waiting texting on his phone. Chuck pulled out his phone and saw that Bart would be calling in twenty minutes. Pressing a button that allowed him to speak to the driver he told Arthur to try and hurry and then he sat back as he remembered more on the mysterious woman.

He knew there had to be a trace of her somewhere. And just because she had used cash that first time didn't mean that she had used it last night. It couldn't be that hard; he knew the time to start looking would have been before he had found her and he would just need to look for that drink. Still it would be going through many receipts that he probably didn't have time for. The thought of delegating this to anyone else did not appeal to him.

Before he knew it they got to the office and he was at his desk in time for Bart's phone call. The feeling of dread he got was much worse than normal as he realized he would have to tell his Father that he hadn't gotten the company. And just as if Bart could actually read his mind his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Charles. It's nice to know that you do actually show up to the office occasionally."

"I was taking care of business."

"What you do with your prostitutes is no business of mine nor the company's."

Chuck had to bite his tongue to prevent him from correcting his father. He knew that if he even stated that he had been with a woman Bart would continue with his disappointment and even suggest coming back to this city. It was faster to get him off the phone if he just tried to ignore the comment even though it was killing him not to correct him which should have been something that worried him. Generally he could care less about what people thought about the women he took to bed but the one last night she had been different. To be honest he wasn't sure why but that was why he took her to his penthouse instead of just his hotel room.

Bart began talking again, "My calling has to do with what you are supposed to have done. Was I able to count on you or was that a mistake."

Chuck swallowed before answering, "It's being taken care of. There is someone who is in the will and they apparently still want it but I am working on them now."

The silence said everything that Bart didn't even find it in his time to say; _you're a disappointment, I knew it was wrong to trust you, you can't do anything right._ Finally Bart did speak, "See that it gets done."

Before Chuck could say anything else he heard a dial tone. Hanging the phone up Chuck exhaled. "I'm really sorry man."

Chuck looked up to find Nate standing in the doorway. He really didn't want to talk about it with Nate so he shrugged, "Have you heard anything about the company?"

"I heard that Judge Jenkins, the one who heard the case, is having a few meetings today but I don't know if it's anything to do with Redwear."

Chuck nodded, "Go and see if you can actually find something out about it alright?"

"Sure. I'll call or text you as soon as I find out."

"Thanks."

Nate left his office shutting his door. Chuck then proceeded to pick up the phone and dialed the manager at the club.

"Mr. Bass?"

"Antwon. Get me the receipts from last night. I want them all sent to my e-mail."

"Of course. Right away Mr. Bass."

"Good."

After hanging up Chuck leaned back in his seat hopeful that though his day hadn't started out well he could turn it around and make up for it by the evening.

* * *

Blair was grateful that Dan was being quiet as they headed back to the apartment. The last thing she needed was for him to go on and on about how she shouldn't have been out all night and that she needed to be more careful and such. She knew that what she had been doing was not the smartest thing and although last night was different than those other nights she knew that she shouldn't have been out to do that.

_She had thought she had gotten back earlier enough in the morning that Dan would still be awake but to his luck and her annoyance he was sitting on the couch reading a book. He had looked at her with that expression that said so much._

_"Don't even."_

_"I wasn't going to say anything." He placed the now closed book next to him on the couch._

_"Good."_

_She began to move to the stairs when his voice stopped her, "So did you go out for breakfast?"_

_Blair turned around her anger flaring, "No, I just got in and you know it so just stop pretending and stop judging."_

_Dan's eyes softened a bit before he nodded and then he sighed, "So what now?"_

_"Now we're going to get my Mother's company. See if you can get a meeting today."_

_"Alright; I'll call."_

Unfortunately though they had showed up at the court house Judge Jenkins had yet to ask to see them. Currently they were only sitting there with nothing to go on. Finally she leaned over to Dan, "This is ridiculous. I don't see why we need to sit out here. Can't Judge Jenkins just see us?"

A young man who was currently sitting across from them on another bench leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs, "You guys here for Judge Jenkins?"

Dan looked over at him, "Yes. You as well?"

"Yeah. Though I doubt he'll see anyone _not_ on his agenda today."

Blair looked closely at the young man; he was quite handsome and he seemed very good although there was also something she just didn't like about him and she wasn't sure why. She sat up straighter and shrugged, "Perhaps we're on the agenda."

She knew that Dan had looked over at her which completely ruined the image that they were on the judge's schedule which meant that the man across the way would be sure to notice. However as he leaned back he chuckled, "then I suppose you'll be able to see him."

Dan looked over at Blair while she continued to look ahead. After all if she were to give in and turn towards him this other man would realize that something wasn't right. Finally Dan looked back down at his notebook or perhaps he had brought one of the past journals. He was always looking at them. She was sure that it was a good idea because it was better to be prepared rather than have someone take the advantage over you. She just couldn't see what that journal could tell her about her life know that they didn't already know.

They already knew what happened when the Mother of a Huntress died and she had experienced it first hand at this point. What else was there?

Mr. Pierce walked up to them and both she and Dan stood up. She glanced at the other man who was engrossed with something on his phone before she spoke up, "So? Are we seeing Judge Jenkins?"

He exhaled and shook his head, "Unfortunately not. He has a full day. I did schedule a meeting though. We can wait here and hope he might have a spare minute but I would advise against it."

"Why?" Dan said sharing a look with Blair before continuing, "I mean after all if we wait out here until he has a minute won't that show initiative?"

"I think it would be more against then for. Most of his cases today are not fun ones and he's already stressed. Waiting out here would only cause annoyance. It's best if we leave and come back for the appointment."

Blair sighed, "Alright. Let's go."

The three exited the building and before Mr. Pierce said anything she turned to him, "I should be able to stop by Redwear correct? I would just like to introduce myself to the employees and get a feel for everything."

Mr. Pierce nodded, "It shouldn't be a problem. I mean more or less things are just a formality; it will be yours. The judge did not say anything about you needed to stay away from it at the current time so don't worry about it. I wouldn't make any huge executive decisions just yet though."

"Of course not. Thank you Mr. Pierce."

He nodded and after he left Dan looked at her, "Do you want me to come with?"

"No. It's fine. I'll see you later."

Dan nodded and walked off while Blair went to get a taxi. It didn't take her long to get to the office of Redwear. It was her first time being here since she was younger and had come with her Mother. The memory caused an odd amount of fondness for those days yet still had that pain knowing she was gone and the anger that she hadn't had more time. Shaking it off Blair confidently walked into the building.

* * *

Nate sighed as he watched the two people leave with the lawyer. Considering they hadn't been able to get in to talk to the judge he highly doubted he would. He had left his name along with the name Bass Industries but he still wasn't sure.

Picking up his phone he noticed that he had a text message from Richard, one of the members of the pack. He had been gone on vacation. The odd thing was Richard didn't need to check in. When he and Chuck had been in Bart's pack they had to check in with Bart for everything. Chuck didn't want to do that to his own pack so he didn't hold an iron rein on anyone. They did let each other know if they were going to be gone for an extended time simply because they didn't want to worry anyone but other than that things were pretty loose. He read the message from him again, "Nate, I'm back. Can I speak with Chuck?"

Nate pursed his lips as he considered the implications of what it meant. He wasn't sure what exactly he could want to talk to Chuck about; he just hoped it had nothing to do with Bart.

"Mr. Archibald?"

Nate slipped his phone in his pocket as he stood up, "Yes?"

"Judge Jenkins has a few minutes before going to lunch and can answer simple questions."

"Thanks." Nate followed the man back to Judge Jenkins' room.

After a quick knock on the door Nate stepped in. The judge was currently hanging up his black robe. He turned around, "Ah, so Chuck Bass has sent you here for the Redwear information I'm assuming?"

"Yes…I mean it's more or less if the person has stepped up or anything like that."

"He was upset when it was spoken for." The older man went over to his chair and picked up his suit coat before speaking again, "Listen, I really don't think Mr. Bass will be able to get it from them. But as a favor, I do have a meeting with them for the finalizing."

"Can't you have a public audience or whatever it is?"

"I can't. That's not how it works." He sighed and buttoned his coat before moving to the door, "I can do no more. Send my apologies to Mr. Bass."

He opened the door and ushered Nate out of the room, "Well thank you. I'll just…I'll let him know."

He nodded, "Until next time."

Nate watched him leave and then slowly headed out of the building and back to Bass Industries. He knew things were not going to go well; first he had to tell Chuck that Redwear was a done deal and then he had to set up an appointment with Richard which had the potential to only make the day worse.

* * *

Blair was looking through the computer at all the different accounts her Mother had; everything was perfectly organized before her Mother died. In the short time between her Mother's death and coming here the person in charge of everything had messed things up quite a bit. She was grateful she had come to her senses as quickly as she had otherwise this mess would be ten times worse.

The one thing that she had come to realize as she had looked through the employee list was an extra comment in certain employees' files. It wasn't something she had thought about at first but when she noticed it on the third employee she went back and looked again. By quite a few of them there was a little 'R' next to their name. Blair was staring at one of them as she realized that it could be a symbol for more Huntresses. All of the ones she saw were in different countries and cities; no two were in the same city.

"Blair!"

Startled Blair looked up from the screen and saw a tall blonde girl at the door. She didn't stay there long as she flew over to the side of the desk Blair sat on. Blair was slightly shocked but still stood up to return the hug, "Serena?"

The blonde pulled back smiling, "Of course it's me. When Penelope called to tell me the new boss was in I just knew it had to be you. Eleanor wouldn't have had it any other way!"

All of Serena's enthusiasm and the memories of their childhood friendship along with the growth into a more adult one through letters brought a smile to Blair and she pulled Serena back into a hug. After a moment she stepped back. Serena shook her head, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming here. I mean I already sent a letter back to you."

Blair shrugged, "it was unexpected."

Serena's smile disappeared, "Blair, I'm so sorry. It's just awful with what happened to her. I should have known you would come back but I didn't hear from you when I tried calling."

Blair remembered ignoring Serena's calls but she didn't know how to explain her breakdown in rationality to her friend so she shrugged, "I was trying to deal with everything and all that comes afterwards." She gestured to the office.

"Well…are you busy right now? I mean do you want to go somewhere and really catch up?"

Blair knew that she should continue looking and yet the idea to reconnect with her friend and have perhaps another piece of herself soothed was overwhelming, "Yes. Let's go."

Serena clapped her hands and grabbed Blair's hand, "Perfect!"

Blair stood firm, "I have to exit out of everything first."

Once Blair finished with closing down the computer she and Serena exited the building.


End file.
